Yui Hongo
Yui Hongo is the best friend of Miaka Yūki who later became the Priestess of Seiryuu . | title = | image = File:CharacterName.png | name = | kanji = | romanji = | race = | birthday = | age = | gender = | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | base of operations = | marital status = | relatives = | education = | status = | signature skill = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | media appearances = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Yui has light-blonde hair, and it was revealed in the manga that she once had long hair and she cut it in order to avoid attention she was getting from the boys. Later on, Yui's hair grows longer. Yui's hairstyle is a standard for Yuu Watase's art, and it is also kind of messed up. She appears most of the series in her school uniform, and when inside the Kutou palace she wears a kimono. Personality Yui is at the same grade as Miaka, although she is more mature compared to her. Yui is easily tricked and is easy to manipulate. She is easily infuriated with perceived betrayal. After Nakago's session of "Miaka betrayed you and left you alone," Yui copes up until she finally believes it. However, when Miaka arrives at the palace, she takes it back and decides to go with her. When she caught Tamahome and Miaka kissing, she was so hurt by this after "I came back to be with you, Tamahome..." is the reaction she gets. She resolves to become the priestess of Seiryuu, And she and Miaka become enemies. She refuses to listen to Miaka's pleas to stop trying to summon Seiryuu . Although she is tricked by Nakago, Nakago himself is faithful to her and he guides her throughout the series. She also shows comfort and kindness to people who are lonely and weak; and because of this she gains the love of the Celestial warrior Suboshi. Yui tries to love Tamahome many times and finally suceeded when Nakago used Kudoku on Tamahome. But Tamahome manages to break free of the spell. Yui is voiced by Touma Yumi in Japanese and also has the theme song I wish . Although she is bold and confident in everything she does, she still longs for someone to take care of her. She does not fill herself with pride as the priestess, but sometimes uses it in situations like convincing Nakago to delay their journey to Sairou because he is injured. Like-wise, Yui uses her own voice when dealing with personal things. When she is saved by Miaka, she asks her why she saved her although the things that happened to her best friend. Later, Yui receives screams from her best friend and the both of them comtinue on and recover their relationship. Yui's arrogance for Miaka had also changed when the adventure is over. Category:Stubs Category:Priestess Category:Female